


Pep Talk

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-18
Updated: 2004-05-18
Packaged: 2019-04-27 08:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14421282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Dana Scully gives herself a pep talk. This story was in response to a 155 word challenge.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Pep Talk

## Pep Talk

### by Katie Phillips

> Pep Talk  
>  By Katie Phillips  
>  May 2004 
> 
> Disclaimer Info: I know, I know, they don't belong to any of us.  
>  Rating: G  
>  Spoiler: None  
>  Feedback: Would love to hear what you think. My email is Archive: Sure, why not.  
>  Summary: Dana Scully gives herself a pep talk. 
> 
> Author's notes: This is a 155 word challenge so I didn't bother with a beta. Hopefully you will not fine 155 errors. 
> 
> This story is dedicated to anyone who has every held a conversation with their image in the bathroom mirror. 
> 
> Dana Scully leaned on the white porcelain sink and looked at herself in the somewhat dirty ladies room mirror thankful to have a moment to herself. 
> 
> "Come on Dana, pull yourself together. You can do this." She muttered to her image under her breath. 
> 
> She could after all, couldn't she? 
> 
> What lay ahead wasn't any harder or any worse than what she had faced before, was it? 
> 
> This was exactly the type of challenge she thrived on, had been hoping for, wasn't it? 
> 
> Now was not the time to start doubting herself. Enough people had done that in the past and she had done everything in her power to prove them wrong. She would do so again. 
> 
> Wouldn't she? 
> 
> She fought the temptation to fiddle with her makeup instead quickly adjusting her suit before squaring her shoulders and setting off to meet her newest and biggest challenge yet head on. 
> 
> Her new partner Fox Mulder.   
>    
> 
> 
> #### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Katie Phillips


End file.
